


One Shot or Two?

by Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes



Series: Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes/pseuds/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes
Summary: Sorry if these translations are wrong... I've been using google translate





	1. Princesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these translations are wrong... I've been using google translate

Samantha's POV:

       Finally! After two hours of trying to get my hair to curl, it finally fell the way that I wanted it to. My eyeliner was perfect and my hair was finally cooperating. Now it was time to head to work. Checking that my outfit looked good one last time,  I grabbed my key ring and my bag. Normally my key ring only had my house key and car key on it but for the past couple months I had the keys to the bar I worked at. When I got promoted they had handed me a set of keys. While I had never met the owner of the bar, I had met his friend who was also the manager. His name is Daveed and he is really nice. The only thing I know about the owner is that his name is Lin-Manuel but he preferred to be called Lin. Daveed was usually there when I started but was always gone when my shift ended. Lucky for me, the bar wasn't but up the road for me. I easily could have walked but I insisted on driving because I hated walking home alone at night. The drive down to the bar was short and I soon found myself sitting in the back lot. Applying my lip gloss I grabbed my bag and keys. Attaching the keys to my belt loop by the carabiner, I locked my car and waltzed in through the back door. Waving at the other bartender, I set my stuff down in Daveed's office before making my way up to the bar. Of course, the room was empty because we hadn't opened yet. Walking behind the bar, I checked to make sure that all of my bottles were full. Reaching for the bottle of Jack Daniels, I realized that it was empty. Pulling out the pour spout, I chucked the bottle in the trash as I headed down to Daveed's office once again. Turning around the corner I slammed right into a solid chest. My nose filled with the scent of his cologne and butterflies filled my stomach. I braced myself to hit the floor but I never felt the cold and unforgiving concrete. Two unfamiliar arms were wrapped around my waist preventing me from hitting the floor.

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you.." I voiced

" It's alright sweetie, you were in a rush to grab something." He smiled

" Yeah, I need another bottle of Jack because my bottle up there is empty."

" Oh, I can grab you one of those. Do you need any other ones?" He questioned

" I'm not entirely sure. I never got to check the others because I came to look for Daveed to get me a bottle of Jack."

" You have the keys don't you? I can see them on your key ring.."

" Oh yeah, Daveed wants us to tell him when we get a new bottle so he can keep up with the inventory list for ordering day."

" That is smart, well Daveed isn't here today.. he is sick so I'm here for the time being."

" That's cool!"

       He unwrapped his arms and followed me into the storage room so I could get my bottle of Jack. He wrote it down on the clipboard and signed before I walked out of the door. Running back up to the bar, I attached the pour spout to the bottle so I could finish my inventory. In all reality, I needed three more bottles before my inventory was full. The guy filling in for Daveed helped me and I thanked him every time. When 7 o'clock hit, I wandered over to the door and unlocked it. People would start pouring in soon and the bar was going to get busy. Tonight it was Anthony and I behind the bar and Pippa was on the floor with Jasmine. When the first couple people came in, they came right to the bar and I handed out their drinks and started their tabs. The man who was filling in for Daveed stood and watched us from the doorway to the back of house. I felt bad.. I had never asked what his name is. Anthony tapped out and it was just me behind the bar. More people were coming in the bar and being completely honest, I was getting swamped.

" Need a little help?"

It was the fill-in Daveed. 

" Yes please.. Anthony needed a break and I'm getting swamped."

" I'll take his side of the bar and we will work through this crowd."

I smiled and nodded and he went to work on the other side of the bar. Finally the bar seemed to slow down and even out. Stepping out from around the bar, I went to take empty glasses off tables so I could wash them.

" So, what is it like working with Lin?" Jasmine asked

" Who's Lin?"

" The only guy behind the bar right now.."

" Oh, I didn't know that was Lin. Isn't he the owner of the bar?"

" Yes he is and he certainly seems to have taken a liking to you."

" No he hasn't.."

" Yes my dear he has. You mark my words."

" Consider them marked Jas" I laughed

        When I finished picking up the glasses, I started to wash them behind the bar. My body stilled when I felt someone's eyes on me. Looking across the bar, I saw a man who was looking just a little close at me. My body shifted and I tried to focus on my work but everything screamed at me to go to the back room and sit down until he was gone. However, I knew that I couldn't leave Lin out here by himself until Anthony came back. As if a prayer has been answered, Anthony showed up and took over for me. Drying my hands, I quickly ran out from behind the bar and into the back room. Behind me, I could hear my name being called but I kept walking until I reached Daveed's office. Sitting down in his chair, I put my head between my knees and started to breathe deep. A knock sounded at the door and my eyes traveled up the body of the man who I knew now as Lin.

" Hey, I called after you but I don't think you heard me."

" I didn't... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you."

" You were just weirded out by the random guy staring you down like you were a piece of meat?"

" How did you-?"

" I saw him Princesa... I saw him staring at you."

" You speak Spanish?"

" Yeah, I have family from Puerto Rico so I am fluent in Spanish."

" I'm fluent too... mine is just from years of taking the class though.."

There was a small beat of silence before I broke it.

"  Bueno, ahora que lo sé, tal vez lo use de esta manera para hablar contigo" I mused ( Well now that I know, maybe i will use this way to talk to you)

" Tal vez deberías princesa.." He smirked ( Maybe you should Princess )

 I smiled and hid the blush that christened my cheeks.

" I kicked him out just before I came back here to find you."

I nodded and got up from the chair before brushing past his body to go towards the door. His fingers brushed against my hand like he was trying to grab it but I was walking to fast. When I reached the bar area, there was hardly anyone here. Walking behind the bar, I realized it was closing time and Lin or Anthony must have called for last call when I went back to the office. When I cleaned up my station, I counted my tips. Tonight I had made about $150 dollars. Not bad for a Thursday night. Hopefully I would make more tomorrow. Shoving my money in my bag, I covered the pour spouts of the bottles up before telling Anthony I was going home for the night. Going by Daveed's office, I saw Lin sitting in the chair behind the desk.

" Buenas Noches Lin.." ( Goodnight Lin )

" Beunas Noches princesa.." ( Goodnight Princess )

" Why do you call me princess?"

" I'm not sure.."

" Well, goodnight Lin. I'll see you tomorrow."

" Goodnight.."

    Walking out the back door, I felt the same feeling from inside the bar again. Slowly turning around, I saw the same guy standing behind the door. His eyes traveled up and down my body as if he was sizing me up on if I was going to fight back or not. Pulling out my phone, I texted Anthony being descriptive on how the sketchy guy was out back and I was walking to my car. As I texted, I didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind me. A set of unfamiliar hands encircled my waist and my entire body went stiff.

" Are you going to fight back honey? Or are you going to let me have a little fun with you? Who knows you may actually enjoy it."

" Get the fuck off of me you piece of shit!"

" No, I don't think I will."

" I think the lady said get the fuck off you piece of shit."

I knew that voice and I had only heard it a few times tonight.

" What are you going to do about it?"

I felt him get pulled and then a loud groaning noise as I turned to face my attacker now on the ground. Turning towards Lin, I tucked myself underneath his arm and tried to stay behind him.

" Estás bien, princesa?" He questioned ( Are you okay princess?)

" Si... estoy bien.." I half-smiled

     Pushing away from Lin, I slowly walked to my car unsure of what to do. Opening the door, I felt someone touch my shoulder. Turning around, I found Lin offering me his number ' in case I need anything'. Smiling I nodded and tell him I'll text or call if I did. Climbing inside my car, I sped away and back home. I needed to shower because all I felt was that bastard's hands on me and that feeling needed to go away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Samantha's POV** :

       After my shower I felt a little bit better but I still felt weird. Shrugging my shoulders, I padded over to my dresser and pulled on a new set of pajamas before plugging my phone in and crawling into my bed to attempt to fall asleep. For a few hours I tossed and turned before giving up on falling asleep. Why would my insomnia kick in right now and not let me sleep. Pulling out the little slip of paper that I hid in my phone case, I read it over. Lin's number. Checking the time it was three in the morning.. there was no way that he would still be awake. Deciding to test my luck, I unlocked before slowly dialing the number in front of me. After three rings, I heard a raspy voice come across the line. 

" Hello?" He rasped

" Lin?" I whimpered

" Princesa? Is that you?"

" Si.."

" What's wrong honey?"

" I can't sleep and you told me to call if I needed anything.."

" I did and I'm glad you called."

" I can't seem to get any sleep... I can't seem to get comfortable."

" Text me your address, I'll be over there as soon as I can."

          Quickly hanging up the phone, I texted him the address and got up and went to the kitchen. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness so I didn't trip over anything that was lying on the floor. Shuffling into the kitchen, I turned on the light. The light was blinding and it took my eyes a couple seconds for my eyes to adjust. Padding over to the fridge, I pulled out a bottle of water. Sipping slowly, I waited for Lin to show up. After fifteen minutes, there was a small few knocks on my front door. Walking towards the door, I felt the butterflies bang against the walls of my stomach. Slowly opening my door, I saw Lin standing outside. In his hands were three different bags. Two look like they were from a store and the other was a duffel bag. Smiling, I opened the door further and invited him in. When he crossed the threshold of the door, I got a smell of his cologne and my heart fluttered more. His head turned so he could have a look around the living room that he was standing in. 

" Thanks for coming..."

" You're welcome princesa. You called so I came and now i'm standing in your living room."

"With bags of stuff?"

" Yes! In the two bags in my left hand, I have snacks and drinks and such. In my right hand, I have a duffel bag with movies and a large fluffy blanket."

" You really brought all of that? Just for me?"

" Yes just for you.."

I smiled and nodded as I watched him settle everything he needed around the couch. He laid the blanket on the couch and pulled out all for the movies he had brought. Locking my front door again, I shuffled over to the couch and sat down. As soon as I was settled, Lin sat down right next to me and started the movie. Pulling the blanket over my body I brought my knees up to my chest. Lin had chosen a nice sappy romantic comedy. My eyes started to drop lower and lower until I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Lin's POV** : 

Her eyes started to close and at one point they closed and her eyes didn't open again. Her breathing evened out and slowed down. She had fallen asleep.. and her head was slowly falling into my lap. Currently she was resting on my shoulder. Shifting slightly, I laid her head on the arm rest while I went to find her bedroom. The couch wouldn't be comfortable all night. Wandering down the hallway, I tried to keep my footsteps quiet. When I pushed opened a door, I found a queen sized bed sitting against a wall. There was a dresser of dark wood and two bed side tables to match. Padding over softly, I turned on the bedside lamp and pulled the covers back to make room for her. Turning around, I quickly walked back to the living room and picked Samantha up off the couch. Daveed had told me her name before I got to work but I had insisted on called her princess. When I cradled her against my body, she buried her face against my chest. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while I supported her body with my arms. Reaching her bedroom, I slid through the doorway and went to place her on the prepared side of the bed. As I placed her onto the cool sheets, she coiled herself further into my arms.. if that was even possible.

" Princesa, I need you to let go of me. I need to put you to bed."

" Permanecer.. por favor Lin..."

" I never said I was going to leave Princesa... I just need to lay you down first so that I can get ready for bed.."

" Oh okay.."

Slowly, she let go of my body and curled up into a ball underneath the covers. When I was sure that she was asleep, I stripped out of my jeans and pulled my t-shirt off and threw them in a pile by the closet door. Crawling under the covers with her, she pulled herself to my side and sighed. When her breathing evened out, I slowly felt myself drift off into sleep.

~ The next morning ~

     When my eyes opened the next morning, she was peacefully sleeping against her pillow. At some point during the night, she shifted away from me. Slowly crawling out of the bed, I threw my jeans back on and went to make some breakfast. When I opened her fridge, it was stocked with eggs and everything that I need including bacon and sausage. As I started to cook, I started to look around and saw she had everything that I needed to make french toast.. which is one of my favorite things to make for breakfast. As I continued to cook, there was a small shuffling sound down the hallway and I knew that she was awake. Turning around, I saw her with her hair up and in a t-shirt and shorts.

" Morning.."

" Hey.."

" You made breakfast?"

" Yeah? Why wouldn't I? I am here to take care of you because you called me yesterday."

" I remember calling you because I couldn't sleep because of... what he did."

" Yeah and I stayed here all night and decided to make breakfast this morning."

" That is really sweet... Thank you Lin."

" You're welcome. Now, about work tonight.."

" Lin, I am still coming in and doing my shift. I am not calling out due to some creep who went a little to far." 

" Alright, just know that I will be there tonight as well. Daveed is still sick and has requested I stay until he.. and I quote, doesn't feeling like a raging pile of death."

" That does sound like something he would say when he feels like crap." 

My shoulders shook with a laugh as I placed her portion of french toast on a plate and handed over the bottle of syrup. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped before she snagged the bottle and covered her food in syrup. The way she smiled when she took the first bite made a smile spread across my cheeks. She liked the food.. I had done good this morning. Serving myself some, I sat down with her at the island in the middle of her kitchen and ate. Together, we talked about everything. I learned about her past growing up and how she used to have a dog that was 80 pounds but for some reason thought she was a lap dog. Her stories had me rolling and the way she told them made me anxious to hear more. When I checked the time again, it was almost one in the afternoon. We had since finished breakfast, had a water fight while she tried to clean them off in the sink and were now settled down on the couch. Samantha's head was in my lap and my nimble fingers were gliding through her hair. When I looked down, her eyes were shut and she had a grip on my jeans that silently told me to stay and continue my motions. So for her, that is exactly what I did. 


End file.
